Flash Step
The power to use short bursts of speed allowing the user to move faster than the eye can track, making it appear as if they have teleported. A related power to Enhanced Speed. Capacity A short burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported. For visual purposes during attacks, this technique is slowed down right before a person makes contact, though in reality they have most likely not actually slowed down at all. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. Could be difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast they cannot be seen. For the movement would be so fast all one would be unable to see anything of the world except one big blur. But someone could be able to see while moving that fast, they would simply have to be born, able to see while traveling so fast that they vanish for a moment. Another potential problem for the unajusted, would be the physical body. The quick movements and the quick stops could break bones, or destroy internal organs, or more comonly the air pushing against ones chest would cause respritory arrest. The speed moving could theoretically flay both skin and muscle from the bone. But again this is theory, the person's body could adust with these powers, allowing the person to use these powers safely. Most users of this ability will experience none of these afffects while using the Flash Step even if they do not have the capicity to resist bone breaking stops, crushing air or any other potential deadly effect of high speed movement under normal conditions making the Flash Step a valuable tool. Appliance This technique is commonly used to dodge projectiles, move behind enemies, and show off speed. It can also be used to get away from a fight. In this case it may cause the user to appear as if they are teleporting short distances away every second or so rather than moving at a constant high speed away from a fight, though it does not have to. Other applications include using the technique to move back and forth between different areas to cause an after image of yourself making it appear as if there are multiple copies of the user. A user of Flash Step doesn't nessisarily have to be fast to be able to use this technique. Techniques *''"I'm behind you": A common technique used in the anime Bleach where the user moves behind their target, then strikes. *"After Image ": The user moves fast enough to leave an after image of themselves making it appear as if there are multiple of him or herself. The copies may appear still or be able to take action. An example would Double Team in Pokemon. Limits *Might want to be careful of any item, like a wall, that could get in the way unless user has a form of Intangibility. *May be tracked down by Precognition, or Energy Perception. Known Users *Flash (DC'' Comics) *Yoruichi (Bleach) *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) *'Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes)' *''Shinobu (No More Heroes'' *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *CP9 Agents (One Piece) *Users of the Rokushiki(One Piece) *Bartholomew Kuma (via his Devil Fruit) (One Piece) *Death the Kid (Soul Eater) *Viewtuiful Joe (Viewtuful Joe) *Rain (Ninja Assassin) *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *Pokemon using Double Team (Pokemon) *Fox, Falco, & Wolf (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Most characters (Bleach) *Vergil (Devil May Cry) *Nero (Devil May Cry) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Biggyman (Splatterhouse 2010) *Seta Sojiro (Rurouni Kenshin) *Soul Eaters (Buffyverse) *Bro Strider (Homestuck) *Agents (The Matrix, used to dodge bullets) *Helena G. Wells (Warehouse 13) using one of her inventions, the Imperceptor vest. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers